Wendy Darling
Wendy Darling is a supporting character from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She is the eldest of the Darling siblings and one of Peter Pan and Tinker Bell oldest and dearest friends. She is voiced by Maia Mitchell. Background History As revealed by the narrator of the first film, Wendy is an expert on Peter Pan and the source of stories about him. However, when the practical father, George learns that she is once again telling stories to John and Michael, he disciplines her. He angrily tells her that it's time for her to grow up, and that night will be her last one in the nursery; the next, she will be forced to have a separate room. As Wendy's mother, Mary is tucking her into bed, Wendy tells her that she does not want to grow up. As Mary goes to close the window, Wendy warns her not to lock it. According to Wendy, she has Peter's shadow, and she is certain that he will come back for it. Later that night, Wendy is awakened and startled when Peter is trying to get his shadow on. Wendy offers to sew it on for him. Through conversation, Wendy learns that Peter likes to hear her stories. However, when Peter learns that she is to "grow up" and leave the nursery for good, Peter offers to take her to Never Land where she would never have to grow up. There, she could be the mother to the boys who live there and tell them many stories. Peter sprinkles the Darling siblings with pixie dust, and after a few false tries, they are able to fly by thinking happy thoughts. They then fly to Never Land. When they reach there, they are attacked by Captain Hook. Tinker Bell is asked to lead Wendy, John, and Michael to safety. Later, Peter takes Wendy to meet the mermaids in their lagoon. However, they take a jealous dislike for her and begin to mock and tease her, even attempting to pull her into the water and drown her. An angered Wendy picks up a sea shell and is about to hit them in defense but she is stopped by Peter who assures her that they were only playing. Suddenly, the lagoon darkens and Peter spots that Hook is close by. Terrified, the mermaids dive into the water and hide. Peter and Wendy follow Hook to Skull Rock and discover that the pirate has captured Tiger Lily, the Indian Princess. Wendy watches as Peter defeats Hook and rescues Tiger Lily, but is left behind when Peter flies off with Tiger Lily but tries to keep up. At Hangman's Tree, Wendy decides to go home in the morning with Michael and John, much to the anger of Peter. After talking to Michael, she realizes that he is forgetting what home is like, and sings to him about their mother. After hearing her song, Michael and John decide to return with her, infuriating Peter, who believes they are going back to grow up, never to return. As they go to leave, Wendy and the boys are captured by Hook and his crew. While held captive aboard Hook's ship Wendy remains faithful that Peter will save them, until Hook reveals that he has placed a bomb in the hideout. He gives the children the option of joining his crew, but they refuse. He then forces Wendy to walk the plank. As she drops, she is rescued in secret by Peter, who had been saved from the bomb by Tinker Bell. Peter frees Wendy and the boys, and Wendy watches them as they take on Hook. After the battle, Peter reveals that he will take Wendy, John, and Michael back home, which pleases Wendy. Peter uses pixie dust to make Hook's ship fly. Wendy is next seen asleep on the window seat, where her parents find her when they return home. Sometime after the events of the first film, Wendy still wanted to keep the spirit of Peter Pan alive and so she and her brothers would never forget the adventure they had she wrote the events down in a book. Personality Wendy is an imaginative, mature, and very maternal young lady. She loves to care for her younger brothers, Michael and John, and often tells them stories of Peter Pan. Though her imagination is vivid and praised by them, her storytelling was initially looked down upon by her cantankerous and serious father, George, who found Wendy's stories and childlike nature to be immature and ridiculous, and voiced his desire to have her abandon her childhood as soon as possible to prepare herself for eventual adulthood. Because of this, she grew a fear of growing up and found comfort in the stories of Peter Pan and Never Land. Nevertheless, upon visiting Never Land for the first time, Wendy ironically found her maturity and motherly instincts surfacing and growing. During her brief time, yet life-changing experience on the island it became a more prominent part of her character as all the adventurous events unfolded. This led Wendy to finally accepting the fact that she will inevitably become an adult, one day. Even so, the young girl didn't allow this revelation to destroy her wondrous imagination as she eagerly waits for her next visit to Never Land. Role in the Series Wendy makes her first appearance in the series in the special, "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book". In the special, Wendy is reading stories of her and her brothers' adventures in Never Land with Peter Pan to John, Michael, and Nana. However, watching from the Sea Witch's magical tide pool in her abandon lair in Never Land, Captain Hook is furious at how he is pictured in Wendy's stories as a bumbling fool, losing to Peter Pan at every opportunity. Wanting revenge for his portrayal in Wendy's stories, he has Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones set course for London to steal the book and do away with it. Back in London, just as Wendy and her brothers are getting ready to go to bed, Hook arrives to steal the storybook. Despite their attempts to stop him, Hook gets the book and makes good his escape into London. As John and Michael try to figure out what to do, Wendy decides to contact Peter to help them via a song that can alert Peter that she needs his help. When Tinker Bell finds Jake and his mateys, Peter explains the situation to them, and they set off on Bucky to head to London, being amazed by the sight of the British capital as they arrive to locate the Darling house. When they arrive, the Darling children mistake them for being with Hook, but once Jake explains they're allied with Peter Pan, they set off on Bucky to find the Jolly Roger, which has become lost in the fog surrounding London. During the search, Michael begins to show signs of forgetting about Peter Pan and Never Land. When they find Hook, the team is forced to split up from Bucky to confront Hook on the Jolly Roger. In the scuffle, Hook escapes to the streets below, and while Jake, Wendy, Izzy, and John pursue him, Cubby, Skully, Michael, and Nana stay on the Jolly Roger to deal with Smee, Sharky, and Bones. During the pursuit, John begins to show signs of forgetting about Never Land as well. When the balloon keeping the ship airborne is ruptured, the ship splashes down next to a dock, grabbing the attention of a late-night patrolling police officer who chases after Smee, Sharky, and Bones. By the time Jake, Wendy, and the others catch up to Hook, he's able to convince the officer that Wendy, Jake, and the kids are the bad guys, allowing him and his crew to escape back to the Jolly Roger as the fog clears so they can return to Never Land. Jake, Wendy, and the rest of the gang try to convince the officer of the truth, but it's not until he sees Tinker Bell himself does he realize he's been tricked and lets the kids go to pursue Hook, getting a kiss of thanks from Tinker Bell in the process. By the time Bucky returns to Never Land, they've lost sight of Hook, however, remembering the Hangman's Tree, Wendy takes Jake and his crew there to use the secret tunnels to find Hook, only to find that Hook is heading for the Valley of Fury to destroy the book in the pit of blue fire located there. Along the way, Wendy begins to show signs of forgetting about Peter Pan and Never Land just like her brothers, but when Peter himself shows up, Wendy remembers, and the team head to the Valley of Fury. When they get there, Hook nearly succeeds in destroying the book, but a sudden geyser of flames causes a gust of wind that causes the pages from the book to be scattered, resulting in where Hook and his crew begin to show signs of amnesia themselves alongside the Darling children. As Peter, Jake, Wendy, and the others collect the pages, Peter soon realizes that Wendy's book might be magical in that, with the pages missing, it is causing her, her brothers, and even Hook and his crew to forget all about their adventures in Never Land. When they locate the last page, Hook gets it first, but too amnesic to remember why he wanted it in the first place, it is not until he reads it himself that he discovers that Wendy had been writing about him and actually describing him much better than the blundering buffoon he originally pictured himself as. Touched, Hook is about to return the page, but another gust of wind blows it back to the Valley of Fury, where it is nearly destroyed by the flames before Jake and Hook, working together, manage to save the singed page from destruction. Once returned to Wendy's book, the pages magically restore themselves back to their original order, and the book, along with the Darlings, Hook, and his crew's memories, are restored. Soon after, back in London, Wendy reads some of the stories to her brothers, Nana, Peter, Tinker Bell, Jake, and his mateys, and even Captain Hook and his crew, though in the end, the good guys all have a laugh as Hook hangs on for dear life from the edge of the roof and calls out to Smee, Sharky, and Bones to save him. Wendy reappears in the episode "Captain Hook's Last Stand!", where she and her brothers travel to Never Land for Peter and Tinker Bell homecoming who have returned from there travels to the Lands beyond the Never Sea. Peter shows the various treasures from his travels and warns his friends of the danger of one, the Doom Stone that has the power to turn anyone into stone and gradually turn its user evil and into stone. During the visit, Captain Hook harnesses the power of the Doom Stone, which he uses said power to turn Peter into stone, finally eliminating his nemesis. Captain Jake and his crew with help from Wendy, John and Michael rescue their petrified friend by hiding him from Hook and his crew within Tiki Forest. Wendy, her brothers, Jake, and his crew soon learn that Peter can only awaken with a kiss. They believe they must use an acorn that Peter had given Wendy when they first met (which he had called "a kiss"). After Hook destroys it, however, the heroes realize it is an actual kiss that's needed. Wendy kisses Peter, and this breaks the spell cast over him. Meanwhile, Captain Hook's use of the Doom Stone petrifies him, as well, though Wendy is able to free him with a kiss just the same. Printed material Wendy only appearance in the series printed media is the storybook adaption of Battle for the Book. Video games Wendy only video game appearance in the series is the online game "Jake's Lost Story Quest." She along with her siblings are characters the player can choose to play as. If not chosen Wendy will still accompany the player from London all the way to Never Land. Relationships John Darling and Michael Darling Wendy and her brothers have a good relationship. She shows great concern for them and is very protective of them. In their first adventure in Never Land, she makes John and Michael realize that they need their real mother and persuades them to return home after their adventures in Never Land. Ever since their first adventures in Never Land Wendy continues to tell her siblings various tales of Peter Pan. Peter Pan Wendy believes in Peter Pan and shares his stories with her brothers every night. When Wendy and Peter meet for the first time, she begins to care about him too. Romantic feelings between them are hinted at, but never articulated. Episode Appearances Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Flying Characters Category:Kids Category:Pre-teens Category:Heroines Category:Singing Characters Category:Protagonists